Falling asleep ('Cause we've already fell in love)
by Adri genieler
Summary: -Así que estabas despierto- le reprochó con un enojo fingido. -Supongo- respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa culpable, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Will, como si fuera una almohada. /AU Solangelo\\


_You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,_

 _But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,_

 _I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,_

 _For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._

 _-Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

Su respiración se regulaba, empezaba a relajarse y sus párpados se cerraban…

Claro que sería irreal si no cabeceaba bruscamente cada tanto.

Will veía a Nico de reojo, mientras este se quedaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Simplemente no podía evitarlo... A pesar de que era un peligro hacerlo al conducir.

Regresaban después de toda una tarde juntos. Últimamente no tenían tanto tiempo libre, pero salían a aprovechar cada oportunidad. Ir al cine, comer un helado y pasear por ahí, siempre estaban en sus listas de actividades.

Encendió la radio en busca de algo con lo que distraerse y no dormir también. Cambió de un canal a otro. La música estaba bien. Aun así, Will prefería mirar la cara de Nico.

No, debía concentrarse.

...

Paró en el semáforo, y echó un vistazo por el retrovisor. Siempre era una buena idea para descubrir invitados no deseados. Tales como fantasmas, monstruos y cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber aparecido en la película que habían mirado.

Casi estaba aliviado, cuando notó algo extraño. ¿Desde cuándo tenía eso debajo de sus ojos?

Las noches que pasó despierto estudiando habían derivado en unas notorias ojeras. Entrecerró los ojos. Parpadeó 2 veces. Las ojeras seguían ahí.

Apenas terminara de dar los exámenes finales se dedicaría a dormir 24 horas al día.

Y hablando de dormir, su compañero no desperdiciaba ni un segundo.

Nico tenía ojeras desde… bueno, siempre. En la oscuridad de la carretera y con sus ropas oscuras parecía hecho de sombras.

Aunque no había mucho distinto en su apariencia, sufría de un cansancio crónico. Will le recetaría 3 días de reposo apenas se titulara. Estudiaba Medicina General, a diferencia de Nico que se especializaba en Medicina Forense.

"Pareces un zombie" le había dicho en una ocasión.

"Paso más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

...

A este paso, pronto empezaría a despotricar contra el gobierno. No, no era que había descubierto una súper conspiración secreta.

¿Es que no podían hacer algo tan simple como usar sus impuestos para llenar los hoyos con más cemento?

En serio que trataba de evitarlos para que Nico pudiera dormir bien; aunque tal vez soñaría que estaba en una montaña rusa, quién sabe.

Minutos más tarde empezaba lo difícil. Will no quería despertar a Nico aunque ya habían llegado a su departamento.

La primera vez que se conocieron no la recordaba con exactitud. Lo que sí recordaba es que fue en la escuela preuniversitaria en verano. A veces realizaban excursiones. Nico siempre estaba entre los pocos que no iba, y Will no podía evitar mirarlo, esperando que algún día fuera con él.

Entraron a la misma carrera, y cada vez que dejaban trabajos en pareja había un dilema. Aunque no era tanto problema, pues no pasaba muy seguido.

Pero este trabajo era una excepción, pues sería de mayor duración. En medio del caos para escoger un compañero, Nico lo miró y le preguntó para ser juntos. Obviamente aceptó.

Poco a poco se hicieron amigos, y muy buenos de hecho, pues tenían más en común de lo que parecía.

Y con el tiempo, Will tuvo el valor de coquetear con Nico. Sí, tal como leyeron.

Nico por su parte, se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, reía o lo golpeaba. A veces todas las anteriores. Pero aparte de ello no parecía darse cuenta de nada. El chico en serio era corto.

Llegó un punto en su relación en el que era claro que se gustaban, mas ninguno lo sabía. No sabían que era recíproco, porque sí sabían que estaban enamorados hasta la médula. Con todo el corazón. O bueno, con todo el hipotálamo. Sus estudios no les daban tiempo para muchas cursilerías.

Uno de los dos debía arriesgarse y dar el primer paso. Ahora Will buscaba una manera de llevar a su novio.

* * *

Pi-pi-pi…

¿3,1416? ¿Acaso era un examen sorpresa?

El cerebro adormilado de Nico no lo procesaba tan bien. Abrió los ojos cuando Will abría la puerta de su lado para bajar, después de haber estacionado.

Qué flojera caminar. Cerró los ojos por sus 5 minutos más de sueño, pero Will no trató siquiera de despertarlo.

De repente, movimiento; abrió los ojos de nuevo, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con que Will lo llevaba como si fuera un saco de papas. Al menos no lo cargaba estilo princesita.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró cuando una mano pasó acariciando su cabello… Ya se quejaría mañana.

Inhaló el aroma de Will. Un aroma que no sabía describir, pero que le encantaba.

La corriente eléctrica que le recorría desde la primera vez que sus manos se tocaron, y las mariposas causando estragos y revoloteando incontenibles.

Nico veía a Will como un compañero más… hasta que lo conoció mejor. Realizaron un trabajo juntos y luego Will lo buscaba continuamente. No le molestaba.

A veces cuando estaba distraído, aparecía detrás suyo y lo abrazaba.

Lo miraba en mitad de la clase, y debía obligarse a tomar atención para no perderse en el tema. Por culpa de Will, le era difícil estudiar.

(Aunque su presencia también lo motivaba a ir a clase, algo que no admitiría en voz alta)

...

Habían pasado 4 años.

4 años volviéndose loco por ese chico. No parecía mucho tiempo, aunque a la vez parecía una eternidad.

Will se detuvo y Nico imaginó que buscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves con dificultad.

Tal vez debería decirle que estaba despierto… Nah.

Will entró y dejó a Nico en su habitación. Se hizo el dormido sin saber por qué.

Quería decirle que se quedara, su cama estaba fría. Sintió que se iba.

En su indecisión reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y jaló la manga de Will, señalándole un espacio junto suyo.

Will sonrió y para Nico eso valía la pena. Apagó la luz y se recostó a su lado.

-Así que estabas despierto- le reprochó con un enojo fingido.

-Supongo- respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa culpable, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Will, como si fuera una almohada.

-Eres un enano aprovechador- dijo con burla mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Un qué?- esta vez Nico no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

Si se preguntan como apareció esto, pues desde hace como un mes que no aparecen fics Solangelo nuevos, y ya estaba necesitándolos, así que... (en vez de pedir, hay que apoyar)

La cosa es que la inspiración atacó y me vino esto escuchando la canción. Aparte tengo algunos fics escritos/en progreso y tal vez los publique pronto. (O tal vez no tan pronto)

En fin, disculpen cualquier error, no sé que tiene mi cerebro últimamente... Y si no les gustó, que al menos les haya parecido aceptable.


End file.
